The Untouchable
by Yudith88
Summary: When Chloe becomes the most wanted Mai will a certin Alek beable to win her hand and her heart?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I THOUGHT I MIGHT COME UP WITH A NEW STORY, DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET AND IF PEOPLE LIKE... THEN I'LL CONTINUE IF NOT THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU

CHLOE (POV)

Like always my dad had a stupid party to go to or throw, this time he was throwing it. I hated attending, people were just nice to me because of the title he had but they never knew who I was. That is until today, my dad was going to announce to all the Mai attending that I was the Uniter. I hated the attention and now my dad has set up some extra "protection" around me, more like baby sitters. I hated being watching, I hated having people always around me and I especially hated my dad treating me like a 5 year old. You must think I'm a brat, I'm not really I just like to have "me" time. I was in my room getting ready for this circles with one of my best friends Amy.

"Chloe, did you find your dress?" she asked me

"Why did he have to do this like a old style ball?" I asked

"Come one, those huge puffy dresses are nice. I love them" Amy said smiling

"Amy, you like anything that makes you feel like a princess and girly" I said sitting on my bed

"And you? Miss I am to good for dresses so give me basketball shorts and a tank top" she told me

"Hey those things are comfy as hell" I said

"Let me see" she told me

"Show me yours" I said, she pulled out a super puffy light pink dress strapless. It was a sweet heart, really tight to the body and once it hit the waist, BAM! Out like a cupcake. The dress also had little glitter flower designs all over the dress.

"Now yours" she said, I got up and walked to my closet.

"My dad had it made" I saw pulling it out

"Chloe, its beautiful" Amy told me. My dress was a ivory, it was off the shoulders, it went down to my elbows and then a see through lace would open out, tight on the body and puffed out once it hit the waist, the border where my waist was were little pink roses also around the top where the shoulders are, the back was a corset. (**this was my 15****th**** dress**)

"I think it's a little over board" I said

"No, its perfect" she said

"Ok Cinderella lets get dress before my dad sends up the Cat SWAT" I said, Amy started laughing and went to do her make up. When she was done she did mine and my hair, there was a knock on the door once I had my dress on.

"Yes?" Amy said, the door opened and my main protector came in

"Miss, your father is waiting down stairs for you" she said

"Thank you Stacy, I'll be right there" I said, she nodded and walked out

"Ready?" Amy asked

"Yeah lets get this over with" I said walking out

"Stacy" I called, she walked over to me

"Yes" she said

"My dad?" I asked

"He walked in already but he said for you to be introduced" she told me

"Wow, he is really going all out in the ball room thing. Why is he having the party again?" I asked

I knew but I was hoping they would say 'because he feels like it'.

"To introduce you to the Mai as their Uniter and to see if you find a mate" she told me

"A what?" I asked

"A mate, the Uniter has to have one" she said smiling

"NO!"I said

"But Miss" she started

"But my fanny, look I am not looking for no mate or partner. I'll go along with this hell but I will find a guy on my own time and in my own way" I said

"Miss, there are a lot of really nice and good looking guys there" Stacy told me

"Don't care" I said. Come on my dad knows me and he knows that I don't like to be set up with no one, I'm not the hot girl or anything. To me I am average but come one this is stupid. I walked up to the door and waiting to be introduced

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce to you my daughter Miss. Chloe King" my dad said, I walked out and saw all eyes on me. I started to blush and walked down to the floor with my father.

"Dad" I said once I reached him

"Chloe, smile" he said low enough for only me to hear

"We will talk later" I said

"Shy with the eyes on you?" he asked

"You know I hate attention" I said smiling and looking around

"Yes but because of who you are your going to get it" he told me

"Dad, can we just get this over with please" I said looking down. My whole life my dad has told me 'Mai are the best at what they do, they never fail and they always get what they want'. But I liked doing things a regular teen does, but he didn't understand that. Mai were confident and they carried them selves high, me I was shy and I liked to keep to my self.

I spend most of the night talking to people and shaking a few hands, the normal that we always did.

"Chloe, you can go off with the young Mai" my dad said after about on hour. Every party my dad had there was a separate space for the young Mai to hang out and dance and have fun, I was stuck with the adults until the moment my dad said I can go.

"Thanks dad, see you" I said smiling

"Chloe, remember I will call you when the announcement will be made" he told me

"Yes Dad" I said and walked away.

I got the garden, where my dad had said for the 'Young Mai Lounge' like he likes to call it to be set up. Everyone looked amazing, the dresses and tux where beautiful. I looked around to find Amy and like always with the London pride boys. She has a thing for boys with accents, I walked over the New York pride.

"Hey guys" I said as I got to them

"Chloe, how are you?" Ashley asked, she was the pride leader's daughter. We hung out before, along with a few of her cousins.

"Good, how are the rest of the clan?" I asked

"Good, they are around. You knew them, guys every where they need to be every where" she told me laughing

"Who are they following this time?" I asked

"Aleksander Petrov" she said

"Who?" I asked. I hardly meet guys since I really didn't know how to talk to them and when I liked a guy I would go black and stutter.

"The guy from San Francisco, Valentinas nephew" she told me

"Ash your talking to me" I said

"Sorry, well he was part of the London pride but went to live with Valentina in SF. Now he's like big and buff and the big man on campus at his school" she told me

"Jock" I said, she laughed and nodded

"Yeah and he doesn't stop looking at you" she told me nodding behind me. I turned and looked but I didn't notice anyone as I was about to turn around a set of beautiful chocolate brown eyes caught my attention. I pulled my sight back to look at the face and it wasn't bad, neither was the body that went with it. I smiled and nodded my head, he did the same thing.

"Girl, he has been clocking you since you walked in here. Did you see him?" she said

"Ash no, I didn't. But he isn't so bad him self" I said looking at her

"Girl please, he's hot" she said laughing, I started to laugh with her I loved when she tried to talk Brookline.

"God we need to hang out more" I told her

"I almost forgot to tell you my mom and dad have this island, since we are having spring break they thought it would be good for a bunch of us to go and just relax there for a bit" she said

"I would have to talk to the Sergeant and see what he says. Who's going?" I asked

"Well New York Pride, a few from Seattle, Montana, and San Francisco" she said wiggling her eye brow

"Shut up" I said blushing

"Ahhh! Chloe's blushing!" she said pretty loud. We got a few looks and I just wanted to die.

ALEK (POV)

We were on our way to the ball that Mr. King was holding for in honor of his daughter. He had a announcement to make and all the leaders and their families had to be there, also he was finding a mate for his daughter. Valentina had send her RSVP before the invitation had arrived. She also told us that we would be heading from there to an island owned by the New York pride for spring break. The party was pretty much the same as it always was, the meet and greet, the talk and hand shaking.

"Miss. King is about to come out" Jasmine said, I turned and looked at the top of the stairs. I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she was coming down and it was like I was watching an angel. Her blond hair, her blue eyes and the smile that made the room look brighter.

"She's beautiful" I said

"Yeah well try to get her" Jasmine said smiling

"Come on she has all these guys, but I will make my self known" I said with a smirk, we walked out to the garden where all the young Mai were.

"See you" I told Jasmine as I walked over to where the other guys from our pride were at

"Hey Alek, have you seen the daughter?" they asked

"Yeah I did" I said

"You going for it?" Matt, he was one of the hunters asked

"I think I will, Why?" I asked

"Nothing man, there are only a hand full of guys that can court Miss. King and you being Valentina's nephew you got picked" he told me

"Picked?" I asked

"Yeah, tonight you get to dance with her and talk to her. There are about 6 of you" he said

"Who else?" I asked

"You, Zane, Dave, Austin, Jessie, and Daniel" Jake told me, he was also a hunter

"So SF, New York, Seattle, and Montana" I said

"Yeah plus all of you are going to the island along with the Miss. King, but there if she dates you she does and if she turns you down then your turn down. Non of the guys can fight physically or use dirty tricks to get her. Some one will be reporting back to Mr. King with how the day went and who has caught her eye the most" Matt said

"Damn" I said, I turned to look at her and all of a sudden she looked at me. She smiled and nodded, I did the same thing but I couldn't take my eyes off her. She turned around and kept talking to Ashley, I just had to get to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

CHLOE POV

Stacy came outside to call me and tell me that my dad was asking for me to come inside.

"Alright I'll be right there" I told her, I excused myself from Ashley and the others

"Dad, you were looking for me?" I asked once I found him

"Chloe, yes I want you to meet some one" he said pointing to a lady that was standing next to him. She was very pretty with an olive color skin and long black hair, she looked very elegant.

"Hello Chloe my name is Valentina" she said

"Oh you're the pride leader of San Francisco" I said shaking her hand

"Yes, very good" she said smiling at me

"Well you dad thought it would be good idea for you to meet the Leaders of the prides of the boys that will have a chance at your heart" she told me

"Yeah about that, Dad can we step to the side for a moment" I said looking at him

"Yes Valentina excuse me please" he said as we walked away to the side

"Dad who told you that I would be ok with you trying to find me a 'mate', that's not ok. Why cant you let me find a guy like a normal girl" I said

"Chloe your not normal" he said

"You know what I mean, cant I just hang out with young Mai boys and date like a normal Mai girl does and find love like that, not by daddy looking for a guy he likes for me" I said

"Chloe, you know that I do things because I love and I want you to be safe. Finding a guy is something that I didn't think would bother you that much. Sorry Chloe but can you just be nice for today" he said looking at me

"Fine but if one of these boys do something stupid I will punch him" I told him

"Be my guest" he said smiling, we walked back to the ball while a guy walked up to me

"Chloe this is Daniel from Montana" my dad said

"Hello Chloe" Daniel said, he was cute. Tall, buff, he had black short hair with blue eyes.

"Hello Daniel" I said

"May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand at me

"Yeah sure why not" I said taking his hand and going to the floor, I looked around and saw that all the young Mai had come inside already.

"You know your very pretty" Daniel said

"Thanks" I said, I don't know why but I didn't really like guy. I looked around and found another guy looking at me and I felt like I was being stripped.

"Your not much of a talker" he said

"No I'm not" I said

"How about we sit and talk for a bit, get to know each other" he said

"Yeah ok" I said, we sat at a table

"So what do you like to do?" he asked

"Um, running" I said it wasn't a lie but there are things that I like to do more then running

"Nice, me to" he said, please don't tell me that he is going to lie and say he likes everything I do. Well lets test him and see, this should be fun

"Really? That's nice I really like broccoli and peppers with bbq" I said

"Yeah that's really good" he said, Eww I hate broccoli and peppers and with bbq. Its nasty on its own or together.

"Yeah I guess" I said

"Excuse me Miss. King" a guy said I turned around to find that it was that guy looking at me like a pervert

"Yes" I said looking at him

"My name is Zane from the New York pride" he said

"Ok nice to meet you" I said turning back to Daniel

"Can I have this dance?" Zane asked

"I'm not done yet" Daniel said standing up

"Done yet? What is this a speed date thing?" I asked standing up

"No Miss we just want our share time with you" he told me

"Share time?" I asked

"Ok I'm done here, thank you Daniel for the dance and nice to meet you Zane but this toy is going back on the shelf for a bit" I said walking away, I was starting to feel my blood boil when I ran into Ashley's cousins

"Chloe? Sweet are you ok?" Diana asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said still walking

"No your not, you don't look ok. What happened?" Amber asked me

"My dad set this stupid party so I can meet my mate, I just danced with the most boring lying sack of crap I have ever met and then met a guy that was looking at me like I was a piece of meat" I said

"Chloe, some of these guys have been told their whole life that they are better them humans and other Mai's" Amber said

"Well they need to be slapped into reality" I said

"Your telling us" they said together, we started laughing

"God, I wish I would just find a nice guy. Once that likes me for me and not who I am or what my title is, after what my dad is going to say today everything is going to be different and guys will be different with me" I said looking around the garden. I saw that guy from earlier, I think Ashley said his name was Aleksander? Well he was standing alone in the garden looking at the stars

"Looking at him?" Amber asked

"Who?" I asked

"Him" Stacy said pointing at Aleksander

"No, I was looking at the stars" I said

"Right? And they happen to be in his direction. Chloe, your so readable. He's hot, but he has never dated any girl well except for Mimi but that's it" Amber said

"Mimi? From New York?" I asked

"Yeah, the guys are jerks and the girls are sluts" Stacy said

"The guy that was being a pervert was from the New York pride, Zane I think his name is" I said

"Yeah, her cousin" Amber said.

ALEK POV

I was waiting to have my chance with Chloe, I was looking at her while she was talking to Daniel then Zane went to talk to her. She got mad at his comment but believe I would have to.

"Alek, just go get some air and I'll let you know when you can go dance with her" Jasmine said

"Ok, I'll be in the garden" I said walking outside, after a few minutes I heard Stacy and Amber walk out. They got my attention when I heard them call Chloe's name, I didn't want them to know I was listening to them so I just stayed looking at the sky.

"Chloe? Sweet are you ok?" Diana asked her

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"No your not, you don't look ok. What happened?" Amber asked Chloe

"My dad set this stupid party so I can meet my mate, I just danced with the more boring lying sack of crap I have ever met and then met a guy that was looking at me like I was a piece of meat" she answered

"Chloe, some of these guys have been told their whole life that they are better them humans and other Mai's" Amber said

"Well they need to be slapped into reality" she said

"Your telling us" Stacy and Amber said together before they started laughing

"God, I wish I would just find a nice guy. Once that likes me for me and not who I am or what my title is, after what my dad is going to say today everything is going to be different and guys will be different with me" she said

This girl is something else, she is nothing like the other Mai girls that I have met. She's different but a good different, she doesn't think that being Mai means being better. Mai are better but not to the point that some of these prides think.

"Alek" Jasmine said, I could hear Chloe and the other girls talking still but I couldn't pay very good attention

"Yeah" I said turning around

"This guy came, he said for you to ask her to dance" she told me, I looked at her and nodded

As I made my way to Chloe, I saw Stacy and Amber looking at me.

"Excuse me" I said, she turned and looked at me. Man this girl is more stunning close up

"Wow your beautiful" I said low

"Thank you" she said with a hint of pink on her cheeks, she was blushing

"Sorry I didn't notice I said that out loud. May I please have a moment with you?" I asked

"Sure" she said, we started walking around the garden

"So Chloe, tell me about you" I said

"About me? There is nothing interesting about me. I just grew up with my dad, my mom died giving birth. That is pretty much my life" she said looking down

"I don't have my parents, they died in the slaughter in Russia. I grow up for some time in London and then moved with Valentina" I told her

"Damn boys that's sad" she said, I had to laugh that was not the react I was expecting

"Yeah it is, but I'm happy where I'm at" I said

"Yeah my dad might be a little over protective but he loves me, I know that but he drives me crazy. My dad is all I have and I know that I would be heartbroken if I lose him" she said

"Yeah I feel the same way about my family, I only have Jasmine and Valentina and if I lose them I would be lost" I told her, it was easy talking to her.

"Arent you suppose to ask me to dance?" she asked

"Yeah I am but I thought just talking and walking in the garden would be better then doing what ever one else expects for us to do. Don't get me wrong I would love to dance with you" I said, she started laughing

"You know, your different not like those jerks in there that want to be Miss. Chloe Kings, daughter of the most powerful Mai mate" she said

"Yeah, don't get me wrong you beautiful but I don't blame those guys for looking at you like a prize. Any guy that has you will be the luckiest man ever" I said

"Thanks, I hope to get another chance and hang with you some more" she said

"Well you are going to the spring break at NC right?" I asked

"Yeah I am, finally some normal teenage fun" she said laughing

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said

"Chloe" a lady said

"Yeah Stacy" she answered

"Your next suitor is waiting" she said

"Great, time for this toy to get played with" she said

"Her name is Stacy too?" I asked

"Yeah, I never knew two people with the same name" she said smiling.

"Talk to you soon, well I hope to see you soon" I said

"if I don't get the chance, Good night Aleksander" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek

"It's Alek" I said

"Night Alek, see you in NC" she said before walking away to the lady

This girl is amazing and I want her to be all mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you guys like it.**

* * *

CHLOE POV

Alek was so sweet he wasn't acting, he was being him self. Ashley told me about him, he was cocky and self absorbed. But he seemed sweet to me, I don't know maybe time will tell.

"Chloe this is Austin from Seattle" Stacy said, great! I thought

"Hi" I said as I shook his hand

"Miss, shall we dance?" he asked pulling me to the floor. Well its not like your giving me much of a choice now are you? I wanted to answer

"Yeah" I said smiling, I looked around and found my dad. He looked at me and mouthed 'how is it so far?' I mouthed back 'I have met 4 and I only like 1 so far', he smiled at the comment. After going through the guys which each had their own thing, each were cute or hot with nice eyes or a banging body but they didn't have the style I like.

"Chloe, excuse me please" my dad said grabbing me. I was done after about a few hours with the dancing and talking, so I had started hanging out with Amy and some of the people from the London pride

"Yeah dad" I said once he had taken me far enough

"I'm going to make the announcement" he told me

"Dad, why cant you do it after spring break?" I asked

"is there something wrong with me doing it tonight?" he asked me

"No, but I would like to enjoy spring break, what if the order comes after me? What if these guys act up because they find out that they have a shot at being the Uniter's mate?" I asked

"Chloe nothing will happen to you, you are going to have protection there" he told me

"Yes dad I know but please you know how these guys can get what if one of them turns and kills some one all because of who I am or because I don't like him" I said, this worried me I know how bad the Mai are and what they would do to get what they want. If these guys find out I'm the Uniter there is no telling what they will do

"Ok lets do something. You have until the end of the break to pick a guy, if you don't I will and when you get back I will announce your title and your engament to who ever it is. Deal?" he said

"Ok, deal. But since I know some one will be up dating you on a daily bases, if non of the guys are right you will let me pick on my own" I said

"I'll think about it" he said

"Dad?" I asked looking at him

"Fine, fine" he said, I hugged him and smiled

"Thank you Daddy" I said

"Yeah I'm daddy when I say yes to something you want" he said side smiling.

We walked back into the party and had a few eyes land on us but nothing big, my dad walked up to the stage and called for peoples attention once everyone was listening he began

"Thank you for joining me tonight" he started

"You all know that it's a critical time the age of 16 and my beautiful daughter is about to be just that. She turned 16 at midnight tonight, I have called upon some of you because a male from your pride has been chosen to convince my daughter that they are the right match for her. Now she is not easy so some will have a hard time, others maybe just what she needs. Let me present to you the court that will be in the run for my daughters hand" my dad said, some people nodded others just kept listening

"From the New York pride Zane Sanchez and Dave Caldwell" he said, they guys would walk up to the stage while the people clapped

"From the Montana pride Daniel Gomez" he continued

"From the Seattle pride Austin Samson and Jessie Blake" he said

"And finally from the San Francisco pride Alek Petrov" he finished and people where still clapping but when Alek was mentioned a lot of girls looked mad. I couldn't stop looking at him, something called me to him and I wanted to know what.

ALEK POV

Mr. King called us up by pride, I was the last one. Once I was up on the stage with the other guys my eyes met with hers. She was looking directly at me not at the others but at me, I needed to make her see that I was nothing like this jerks.

"Chloe please come up at wish your court luck" Mr. King said, Chloe came and walked to her dad

"Hi everyone, I will not be telling the kind of guy I would like to be with but I will be watching you and I will have others watching you. Everything you do and say will get back to me, I know that people act one way around me and then change once I'm not in the room. So boys good luck, lets see who has the personality and the heart that will catch my attention" she said looking out at everyone and then back to the guys but her eyes landed on me and stayed there longer then what I expected.

She walked up to all of the guys and shook their hand, once she reached me I met her gaze and then extended my hand.

"Good Luck" she said before turning and walking to her dad. This was going to be harder then what I thought.

"So looks like you and the most wanted Mai had a moment" Jasmine said once I was on the floor

"I don't know what your talking about" I said

"Really? I saw you Alek, you didn't take your eyes off her" she told me

"Every other guy up there was looking at her" I said standing by the table we were sitting at

"Not like you, you want her and not just to claim as a prize. You want her to me your mate" she said I looked at her and then at the dance floor. I spotted Chloe talking to her dad on the other side and she was smiling, everything looked brighter and better

"See there it is" Jasmine said

"What are you talking about? Have you lost it?" I asked her about the laugh

"No, you have but I guess that's why my mom put your name in so that you can be picked for this marriage/ mating thing" she told me

"Aunt Val put my name?" I asked

"Yeah, she talked to Mr. King and everything was set you were going to be a part of this one way or another" she said

"Why? What's the big deal about me being a part of this" I asked

"Because its what your parents wanted" she said, that was something I never knew about my parents. Well there is a lot that I don't know about my parents, things I don't remember.

"Why?" I asked looking away from Jasmine

"My mom never told me, but I am sure my mom well you when your ready" she said

"Jasmine, Alek. Let's go, you leave in a few hours and I want you to have everything packed" Valentina said once she was close to us.

"Ok" we said, as we made our way out Mr. King came near us

"Valentina, your leaving already?" he asked

"Yes, the kids need to have their things ready for the trip. Will Chloe be joining them?" she asked

"Yes she will, she is right now packing her things as well. I take you will look out for my daughter" he said looking at Jasmine

"Yes Mr. King" she said nodding

"And you young man, I take you will not try anything funny. Things have been said about your time with women" he said looking at me

"I can promise you Mr. King that I will never do anything that will disrespect your daughter. Things that people have said about me are just talk" I said

"I'll let Chloe be the judge" he said

"Have a nice trip, enjoy your self. Valentina I will see you tomorrow" he said and walked away

We got to our hotel and made sure everything was packed before heading out to the airport.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Jasmine asked

"Gate 3D" I said looking at the tickets Valentina gave us before we left, once we reached the gate we found a few people there. We waited for Chloe and some of the others to arrive, but Chloe never came. We all loaded the jet and waited for everything to be set for us to take off, I guess she isn't coming.


	4. Chapter 4

CHLOE POV

My dad had told me to go get ready for the trip, it will be two weeks so I needed to pack a lot. He never told me the reason as to why I needed to find a mate but I knew he would tell me. I was running super later but the plane had to wait for me and Ashley.

"Chloe, everything packed?" my dad asked while stepping into the room

"Almost I have some bathing suits I need and then I'm all done" I said

"The boys did any stand out in your time spend alone with them?" he asked, I stopped looking for my bathing suit and looked at him

"Dad, I'm I suppose to tell you?" I asked

"I would like a heads up" he said

"Well some where nice, others were just plane jerks and well one did stand out. He was nice and kind, I think I might like him but I don't know just yet" I said looking at my dad

"Who?" he asked

"Alek Petrov" I told him

"You know I liked him to" he said, we started laughing

"Well I need to go" I said grabbing my bathing suit and putting it in my bag

"Yes, we do" Ashley said from the door, my dad stood up and walked over to her

"Take care of her" he said

"Always" Ashley answered

"Bye dad, love you" I said hugging him before walking out.

Once we got to the airport everyone was already loaded and waiting for us, we got there just in time the plane was actually going to leave with out us.

"Took you long enough" Stacy said once she saw us get in, I looked around and found Alek looking at me.

"Sorry, you know my dad" I said smiling at him

"Hi guys" I said walking around saying hi to people

"Chloe, hi" a girl sitting next to Alek said, I guess it's a family or close friend

"Hi, your name?" I asked

"Jasmine, I'm Alek's cousin" she told me

"Hi, nice to meet you. How about you sit over here with the other girls and leave to boys to play" I said

"Ok" she said getting up

"Nice seeing you boys again" I said before leaving, I couldn't show who I liked better since I don't know these guys and I don't know who they will react to this. I looked at Alek as I made my way over to my seat.

"So Ashley what are we doing once we get there?" I asked

"Well we have a lot to do. We can go swimming, play volleyball, watch movies, there is a lot" she said

"Oh I like playing volleyball" Stacy said

"Me to" I said

"Ok then we can have a game of volleyball" Ashley said

"Jasmine, I would like to get to know you" I said turning my attention to her

"Well there isn't much to know. I'm Alek's cousin, my mom is Valentina and I deal with jocks almost everyday of my life" she said smiling and looking at Alek

"Hey!" he said turning to her

"Yeah I said it" she told him laughing

"Jocks? Are you a cheerleader?" I asked

"Hell No! Alek is captain of the basketball team at our school" she said, hot and a jock great just the mix I wanted.

"Nice to know" I said looking at him, I wasn't interested in some one that was selfish but he didn't seem like that when we talked. Let me just give people a chance and see what they have to offer, they might not be so bad. Well some of these guys are just jerks but maybe not all only time will tell.

"So Chloe, how was your dad about you coming on this trip?" Amber asked

"Actually he was the one that said for me to come" I told her

"Wow, that's a new one" Amber said, I started to laugh

"Yeah I know" I said, the trip didn't take very long. I think its because we were having so much fun talking and making each other laugh. I would over to the boys and see Alek looking at me, they had to keep a distance from me since non of them can I say I like one better then the other.

ALEK POV

I almost thought that she wasn't going to come but she entered at the last minute. I heard Stacy and the others talking to her. She came to where we were and said hi, I wanted so badly to just get up and hug her. My body asked for her, I wanted to run my hands through her hair. God! This is all new to me I have never felt like this before. Jasmine was right I did want her to be my mate, this cant be I don't even know her. She told Jasmine to go join her, I'm glad that Jasmine makes a friend since she doesn't have any.

"So what do you think about Chloe?" Zane asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Yeah, she's hot but I really didn't talk to her" he told me

"I talked to her, she's cool" I said, I turned my attention back to Jasmine when I hear her say something about jocks

"Hey!" I said, I knew she was talking about the guys I hand out with

"Alek, so do you think you have a chance?" Daniel asked me, before I could answer Zane did

"Please, he doesn't have a chance. She needs some one that reaches her standers" he said

"Let me guess. Like you?" I asked

"Yea, plus aren't you with my cousin?" he asked

"No, we broke up along time ago or did you forget. She was kissing one of your friends when I went to visit her" I said

"She doesn't see it like that" he told me

"To bad for her" I said

I could hear the girls talking and laughing, I tuned out the guys and put on my head set until we landed the conversation was stupid.

CHLOE POV

Once we landed we had to take a cab to the dock and then a boat to the island

"Ash, dude where is this place? At the end of the world?" I asked

"No, but its privet" she said

"Yeah I can tell" I said, Stacy and Amber started laughing

"Only Mai" Ashley told me

"Great" I said

"I'm kidding, there are some humans" she told me

Once we made our trip in the cars, we still needed to make the trip by boat and that scared me. I didn't like boats, I had a problem with them ever since I fell out of one when I was little and I almost died. My dad never let me get on a boat again and I never planned on it.

"Chloe are you ok?" Daniel asked

"Yeah I am fine" I said

"You don't look ok" Austin said

"I'll be fine" I said walking to Jasmine and Amber

"Chloe, you can sit in the middle of the boat" Amber said

"Yeah that would be a good idea" I said smiling at her

"Chloe are you scared of boats?" Jasmine asked

"A little, I had an accident when I was little" I said looking at her

"She fell out of a boat" Amber told her

"Wow! That's bad, don't blame you" Jasmine told me

"Yeah" I said looking at the boat

"I'll sit next to you" Jasmine told me

"Thank you" I said

We all loaded the boat and got in, Jasmine came and sat next to me along with Jessie and Dave. I didn't really talk to them much since they didn't give that good of an impression the first time. All they did was talk about them selves, the only person that asked me questions was Alek and Daniel. But Alek was the only one that seemed interested in what I was really like. The trip was pretty much quite, we talked a little but nothing big. Some laughs here and there but nothing important.

"So Chloe how about you and me go out to dinner tomorrow?" Zane asked me, this guy was some one I knew I would not like no matter what. But I had to go out with them for at least once, if we didn't hit it off I was able to say no if they asked me again. My dad told me everything that could be done and what couldn't. None of the guys can physically fight, they cant use their Mai powers, no pushing things to far, and if I turn them down they need to take if respectfully. Any one that makes a big deal out of it will get picked up and send out.

I was thinking if going on one maybe two dates if the guy was not such a jerk, if he was I would let them down easy and that's it but I didn't want people to know before the party at the end of the two weeks who I had picked. The only good things that helps me is that my dad also liked Alek, which is good because he is so far my number one choice.

"Sure Zane dinner will be nice" I said

"Awesome, first date is mine" he said looking at the others, Alek just looked at me. He knew I had to go out with all of them and plus we were just getting to know each other and there was nothing serious about us.

ALEK POV

I wanted to go over and rip Zane's head off for asking Chloe out, but I also wanted to throw all the guys over board for just trying to get with her. Jasmine was sitting with her and I could tell they were hitting it off, great Jasmine can give me feed back on what Chloe says. We got off the boat and then made our way to the house, it was a short walk since it was the only house near the dock. There are other houses here but they are farther out into the island. We all got our rooms and then started to unpack, two guys per room and each girl had their own. Jasmine was next to mine and I roomed with Daniel, he wasn't that bad.

"So you like Chloe?" I asked him while taking my things out

"She's cute, but between you and me. She's not my type" he said

"Not your type? Why you here then?" I asked

"Well my parents, they think it would be good to marry some one in her social group" he told me

"But if she doesn't pick you?" I aksed

"She would do me a favor, I hate being so stuck up but its who I have to be around these guys" he told me

"Yeah I know what you mean" I said sitting down on my bed

"Look you don't look like a bad guy but girls talk" he told me

"Yeah I know and I know what they say, but between you and me I have never been with a girl. Make out yeah, but in bed with them no" I told him

"Yeah me either" he told me smiling, I smiled back at him

"Daniel why don't you just not make a pass at her or talk to Chloe" I told him

"You think? Would she get mad?" he asked

"She's seems cool like I said in the plane. Talk to her maybe she could make you seem good" I told him

"You know I will" he said, he seemed nice and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about me or anything but if he didn't want to be here then he shouldn't

"Alek, why are you here?" he asked

"Valentina put my name in" I said

"Do you want to be here?" he asked me

"Well I don't mind, picked or not for at least I did my best and like I said Chloe doesn't seem like a bad girl. If we cant be together maybe we can be friends" I said looking down. I really wanted to be with her but I don't want people to know

"Do you like her?" Daniel asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know like her like her, for dating and stuff" he said, I didn't know if I can trust this guy so I just kept it simple.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see" I said.


	5. NOTE!

THIS IS NOT TO MAKE ANYONE FEEL BAD, ITS NOT FR JUST ONE PERSON, THIS NOTE IS IN GENERAL. PLEASE DONT TAKE IT TO THE HEART. I DONT MEAN ANYTHING BAD BY IT.

* * *

NOTE: FOR EVERYONE

I UNDERSTAND THAT MY STORIES NEED GRAMMER CHECK BUT THIS IS A SITE FOR PEOPLE TO WRITE NOT GET CRITISICED BECAUSE THEY CAN SPELL SOMETHING OR MISSED A WORD OR SOMETHING. WE WRITE BEAUSE WE LIKE IT, AM SURE THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITTER THAT HAS GOTTEN MESSAGES ABOUT THAT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU WOULD STOP POINTING OUT THAT IT NEEDS EDITING. I KNOW THAT SOME NIGHTS I HAVE TIME TO DO IT OTHER NIGHTS I DON'T. I MIGHT MISS SOMETHING, EXCUSE ME FOR THAT. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY BUT I CANT WRITE PERFECT, MY GRAMMER HAS ALWAYS HAD PROBLEMS. I HOPE YOU KEEP READING, IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND. BUT I AM ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH MY STORIES WHILE RAISING A CHILD, BEING PREGNANT, WORKING, AND DEALING WITH PERSONAL PROBLEMS. THERE IS NOT EXCUSE FOR THERE TO BE EDITING PROBLEMS BUT HEY I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP BY A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER AND LANGUAGE ARTS WAS MY WORST SUBJECT.

THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONE I GET A CHANCE BUT THERE IS NO INTERNET IN MY HOUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BURGER KING OR SOME WHERE TO GET ACCESS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY.


	6. Chapter 5

CHLOE POV

I went to my room, it was big but nothing out of this world. Thank Basset, I am hoping that I will be treated just like everyone else.

"Chloe" Ashley said knocking on the door

"Come in" I told her

"Unpacking?" she asked

"Not really just trying to pull out some shorts and a tank for the game" I said

"Well we are all ready and waiting for you" she told me

"Ok be down in 5" I said stepping into the bathroom

I walked down stairs after changing and found everyone there, some of the guys were talking to each other and some were talking to the girls. Now that gives me a great idea, if I can get some of the guys to hook up with some of the girls they might just get off my case and I wont feel so bad in letting them down. Oh Yeah! Who should I start with first, Daniel and Stacy. Perfect!

"Ok are we going to play or hang out in here?" I asked stepping down

"Let's play" Zane said, now this guy is going to be hard to get rid of I can tell he is determined to be on my case. Well I guess I will have to find some one that is a little more challenging then me or make my self seem a little less interesting to him.

"Ashley, how should we do it? Girls vs' guys?" I asked

"Oh yeah, losers buy dinner" she said. Everyone agreed

"Now I have a question" Zane said, we all turned to him to see what stupid thing he was going to say

"Who will be the first to have a date with the lovely Miss. Chloe?" he asked, everyone turned and looked at me. I looked at Zane and rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to ask me out and I don't have to say yes" I said walking down the steps to the back yard

"What do you mean?" Dave asked

"Well with what my dad told me, any one could ask me out as many times as they want. If I'm not interested at all then I can just say no and that's that" I said

"Ok lets get this straight, you can turn us down if you want?" Dave asked

"Yeah and being as each of your pride pleged that you will be polite about it, you will take my turn down. But as i told my dad, I will give each of you one chance. It will be a mini date, you get the chance to prove to me that I should go out with you on a real date. You plan it, only 1 hour long. Any word gets back to me that you talk about the mini date with anyone in the house especially the other guys you will be send home" I told them. I talked to my dad and made sure that he and the prides were aware of how things were going to be

"So we get to ask you out" Austin said

"Not exactly, what will happen is that 2 hours before the meet you will get a note telling you the time and place. You will have 2 hours to plan it out" I told them

"only?" Jessie asked

"Let's just say it's a test to see how fast you can think on your feet, but if you get a second note the following day then you get your chance to ask me out how ever you want" I said

"That sounds fine with me" Alek said, I looked at him and smiled

"Ok let's play" Stacy said.

We all started to team up, once everyone was set we started the game. This was going to be fun Stacy, Ashley, Jasmine and I were the first team up against the boys.

"Ok first team to 8 wins" Ashley said

"Why 8?" Austin asked

"I like the number" she told him

It was Austin, Zane, Daniel and Jessie first for the boys. This was going to be good, I have never lost a game in Volleyball ever.

Alek was keeping score with Amber.

ALEK POV

I was watching Chloe play, she was graceful. She moved better than any girl I have ever since, better than any Mai. Zane hit the ball a little harder then he should have but Chloe was able to hit it with the same force.

"Zane, ita a game not a tournament relax" Dave said

"Come on its not like I hit it that hard" he told him smiling, I looked over at Chloe and her hands were red. The girls were up by 4 points, one more and they win. Chloe jumped and spiked making the winning shot.

"Damn, you guys got beat by a bunch of girls" Dave said laughing, I looked at them and started laughing as well

"So boys we would like some really good food. If you can make it even better" Ashley said smiling

"No way the deal was buying dinner" Austin told her

"Fine, how about some southern foods" Chloe said

"Where can we get that?" Daniel asked

"That's is your problem, bring some mash potato, fried chicken, gravy white, green beans, and chicken pot pie" Stacy said

"Yummy that sounds great" Chloe said smiling. I love seeing her smile, she turned to look at me and then turned away.

"So have fun boys" Amber said

All the girls walked inside to shower and change.

"Where are we going to find southern food here?" Zane asked

"Let me make a call" I said, I picked up my phone and dialed Valentina's phone

"Valentina do you know were we can get southern food around here?" I asked her

"Ok thanks" I said and hung up

"What did she say?" Dave asked

"She told me that she will text me the information of a place she knows" I said

"Thank god, you're a savior Alek. Let's get our things so we can go" Daniel said

Well all nodded and headed inside to get our wallets before going to find the car.

"Hey Alek can I tell you something?' Daniel asked once we got in our room

"Yeah" I said

"I over heard some of the guys talking, some don't want to be doing this either. Well except for Zane and Dave but I don't think the reason that they are doing it is right" he told me

"What reason is that?" I asked

"They are just trying to get Chloe because they know the power her dad has" he told me

"Why are you telling me?" I asked

"Well I can tell you like her and I think if she should pick some one it should be some one that likes her" he told me

"You kind of sound like a girl" I told him smiling

"I know cheesy but it's the truth. I mean do you care who her dad is?" I asked

"No I don't, her dad could be a shoe salesmen" I said

"You see, that's what I mean. I have heard a lot of things about you and to say the truth I thought you were a jerk but I can see you're an ok guy" he said

"You too" I told him, we started to head out when we found the guys walking out already. That's awesome leaving with out us.

Valentina send me the information, we reached the place in about 45 minutes. Got the food and head back to the girls but Zane wanted to make a stop and buy some drinks before heading home. It took us all 20 minutes to talk him out of it. Is this guy stupid or something? He likes things the easy way, all Mai know that drinking messes with our gifts. This guy was going to be hard to get rid of but I wasn't going to let him do anything to Chloe.


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS, WELL I KNOW I HAVE BEEN TAKING MY TIME UPLOADING CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A FEW STORIES THAT I NEED TO KEEP UP WITH AND I AM DOING MY VERY BEST TO DO SO. BUT HERE IT IS THE BEGINNING OF THE MINI DATES, THE TWO CHAPTER ARE GOING TO BE THE DATES AND CHLOES THOUGHTS ABOUT THEM, WITH A FEW TWIST HERE AND THERE.**

**NOW I TOLD SOME ONE THAT I WAS GOING TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THEM, A DEDICATED READER AND FELLOW WRITTER MRS. SYFYGEEK13, THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES. IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW THAT EVEN THOUGH SOME CHAPTERS MIGHT SUCK MORE THEN OTHERS I STILL HAVE PEOPLE KEEPING A LOOK OUT FOR THE UPDATES, YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITTER. I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST MESSAGE ME. A FEW DAYS AGO I GOT A PM FROM SOME ONE THAT REALLY DID NOT LILE MY STOIRES AND WHAT THEY PERSON SAID GAVE ME A LITTLE OF A WRITERS BLOCK BUT I AM DOING MY BEST AND I WILL WRITE AND RE-WRITE THE CHAPTERS BUT THEY MIGHT NOT BE AS ENTERTAINING AS THEY COULD BE, SORRY FOR THAT.**

**PLEASE WRITE ME I WOULD LOVE TO GET YOUR INPUT ON WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF, WHAT THE STORIES IS MISSING, WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART. WHO IS GOING TO BE YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE.**

* * *

CHLOE POV

The boys came back with the food after about an hour, we spend the whole time laughing because we knew that them looking for southern food was going to be hard.

"Damn we thought you guys went to kill the animals and grow the potatoes" Ashley said when they walked in

"Very funny, we are not from around here" Daniel said

"So how did you find it?" I asked

"I had to call my pride leader, she's been here before" Alek said

"Thank Basset for that if not we would be driving around for hours" Austin said

"Next time if we lose a game can you guys just pick pizza" Zane said

"No" Ashley and I said together laughing

We all sat down to eat before Ashley said for us to watch a movie, like always girls wanted a chick flick and the guys wanted an action so they turned to me and asked what I wanted. To even everything out I picked a horror movie

"Damn Chloe I didn't know you like those" Zane said sitting way to close to me

"Yeah I do, you know what I also like?" I asked him

"What?" he asked

"Personal space, your to close" I told him, he got up and moved to the other side of the couch. Alek came and sat next to me but he left some space, Daniel was next to him with Stacy sitting on the floor in front of him. After everyone took their seats and we got all the junk food we could find in the house Ashley popped in Amityville Horror. We watched it with out saying a word, well besides the screams for the girls every so often. I would jump and then I would see Alek smirk from the side of my eyes

"Stop laughing at me" I whispered so only he could hear

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm watching the movie" he whispered

"Sure you are!" I yelled and jumped at the same time, this time he did laugh out loud

"I hate you" I said smacking him on the arm, he looked at me and smiled

"You cant hate me" he said with a smirk, I had to look down and blush that looked hot on him.

"You look cute when you blush" he whispered, I looked around to see if anyone heard him but no one did

We finished the move and started to head to our rooms for a good night sleep, tomorrow I was going to try and get Daniel and Stacy together. I heard Ashley and Amber talking as I was walking by but I didn't want to hear.

"Chloe" Ashley called to me

"Yeah, hey" I said walking into her room

"Hey I just heard something and I thought you should know" she told me, I sat down on her bed

"What is it?" I asked

"Well I heard the Mimi got word that Alek is here to be your suitor and she's heading over here" she told me, I looked at them both and then looked down

"Ok?" I said

"Ok, girl that is your man out there. We have to do something" Amber said

"What are we going to do? Between her and Zane there is no way we are going to be able to be together. I still have to do those date thingies and I don't want to" I said

"I got an idea, how many can you do in one day?" Ashley asked me

"3 or 4 maybe" I said

"Good, who is going to send out the calling cards?" she asked

"Protector Stacy, oh and I think Stacy and Daniel like each other" I told them

"Great, one down. If you don't mine I think Austin is cute" Amber said

"You can have him" I told her, she looked at me and smiled

"Ok, lets get back to the plan" Ashley said

"Sorry" Amber and I said together

"Ok, Amber you get Austin's attention. Your good at that, Chloe how about you tell Stacy to give Zane first, then Austin, Jessie and Alek for last." She said

"But I thought Austin was for…" I said pointing at Amber

"Yeah but he still has to have a go at it also, the next day we do Daniel and Dave. Leaving the night for a real date, between you and Alek" Ashley said

"You think it might work?" I asked

"Talk to her, tell her to give it in that order. We will take care of the rest" she told me smiling

"Now that means your wheels are turning and that is never good" Amber said

"I love her plans" I said laughing

"Ok, go girl" Ashley said, I got up and walked to Stacy's room

"Hey Chloe how can I help you?" she asked me

"Well about the calling cards for tomorrow" I said

"Yeah what about them?" she asked

"I know the order I want them in" I told her

"Ok, tell me" she said sitting down and writing

"Zane first, bright and early. Austin after, then Jessie and last Alek. The next day Daniel and after Dave" I told her

"You sure you want it like that?" she asked me

"Sure" I said

"Ok, I'll get them ready and have them out bright and early" she told me

"Thank you" I said smiling and walking out

ALEK POV

We all went off to bed, Daniel had something on his mind and I didn't really have anything better to do then listen.

"Daniel is everything ok?" I asked once he came out of the bathroom

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"Well it looks like you have something on your mind, anything you want to talk about?" I asked

"Actually yeah, since we have had this conversation before I know I can talk to you. I'm kind of interested in this girl" he said looking down

"Stacy" I said, he looked at me surprised

"How did you?" he asked

"I could tell, not in a girl way but I could tell. Your not here for Chloe so how about you talk to her, I'm sure she would understand" I told him

"You know I'm not the only one" he said sitting on his bed

"Your not the only what?" I asked

"The only one that is interested in some one other the Chloe" he said

"Really? That's hard to believe Zane seems very interested in her" I said

"He is but not for the right reasons" he said

"What reasons would they be?" I asked

"Look at who's daughter she is, come one. Plus his cousin heard that you were a part of this and she's coming down to help him. He gets to her, while she gets to you" he told me, Ok so this is their plan perfect now I get to shoot two birds with one stone. I have hated Zane since I met him and Mimi is no better then him.

"Who else is interested in some one different?" I asked changing the conversation

"Well Austin thinks Stacy is hot but he has a thing for Amber, Dane has a thing for Diana, and Jessie thinks Ashley is cute. But they all still want a go at Chloe, see if maybe they can still get with her" he told me

"So basically that leaves Zane" I said

"Yeah, its does. He thinks all the girls are hot but he is going after Chloe no matter what, he wants power and title" he told me

"Thanks Daniel, if you need anything let me know" I told him

"Hey man I know you really like Chloe and she's a good person, Zane should not win" he told me

We talked a bit longer and then went to bed tomorrow I didn't know what we were going to do but I promised Daniel that I would help him with Stacy, can you believe he has never talked or asked a girl out? I just hope that those mini dates go bad and I get the have the upper hand. The next morning we woke up with some one banging on our door.

"What the hell? Its to early" I said rubbing my eyes, I saw Daniel walking to the door

"Guess who got the first mini date invitation?" Austin said, I sat up fast when he said that

"Who?" I asked

"Zane" he told me

"Any one else?" I asked

"Not for now, but it says he has until 9 to get everything ready" Austin said

"That's only 40 minutes from now" Daniel said

"She said it was going to be an hour before" he told us before walking away, damn this girl doesn't play.

"So how do you think its going to be?" I asked looking at Daniel

"I don't know but to tell you the truth I hope it bombs" he told me sitting on his bed

"Why?" I asked laughing

"Come on, I bet if we all get together we would agree on the fact that Zane is a jerk. He's so full of him self and he likes to make everyone around him feel low" he said

"Hopefully she sees that" I said

"I think she got the wrong idea of me the first time we met, I kind of just agreed to w.e she liked. I wasn't myself, but on this mini date thing I'm going to talk to her and tell her the truth" he said, I smiled at him

"I think you should, she should know" I told him

"Let's go get food!" he said running to the bathroom

"Last one there washes the dishes" I said running out the door, I slammed into some one and last balance for a moment

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" I said looking at who I ran into

"It's ok Alek, I'm glad you did saves me the trouble of having to find you" she said

"Mimi" I said


	8. Chapter 7

**hey guys keep reading and review, love to hear from you**

**dont own the nine lives of chloe king, but love Alek with out a shirt 8)**

* * *

CHLOE POV

Stacy went and left the first mini date invitation, Zane was first. I wanted to get out of the way the most annoying one of all. The rest of the guys weren't so bad but there is only one that I have my eyes on, I got dressed and waiting in the back yard for Zane. I picked out a brown and white baby doll shirt, light blue jean shorts and gold sandals. I put my hair up in a pony tail and did light make up, since I was going to have 4 mini dates today I needed to dress for the part. At the end of tomorrow I would make my choice in who are going to be the 2 that get the big date and from those big dates I would pick the winner.

"Hello Chloe" Zane said, I turned around and looked at him. The kid wasn't a bad looker, he was just a jerk.

"Hi Zane" I said

"Are you ready for the amazing date ever" he said

"Yeah I guess so" I said, we started to walk inside the house. I was starting to think that we were just going to stay here. Zane lead us outside and made his way down the street to park that is near by, the park was beautiful but it wasn't about the location but how good they can think on their feet.

"What are we doing here?" I asked once we reached the park

"We are going to eat here" he said sitting down under a tree

"Ok" I said sitting in front of him

"Here" he said handing me a container, I opened it and found left over's from last night

"Zane this is the food we ordered yesterday" I said

"Yeah sorry last minute notice and I don't know how to make eggs" he said grabbing the chicken and starting to eat. I sat the container down and looked at him, god this kid can be a pig.

"So Chloe, I bet you dreamed about me" he said smiling but all I could see was all the food in his mouth

"Sorry no" I said

"Every girl does, I mean look at me" he said pointing to him self

"That's nice" I said, I took out my phone and texted Stacy

**To: Stacy**

**No on Zane. He eats like a pig, he brought left over's from yesterday, didn't warm it up even, and is talking about him self.**

**From: Stacy**

**Got it, I'll let your father know**

**To: Stacy **

**Thank you, I'm heading home**

**From: Stacy**

**Where are you?**

**To: Stacy**

**The park down the street**

"Sorry Zane, Stacy texted me and said I had to head back" I said standing up

"But we aren't done" he said standing as well

"Yeah you are, bye" I said and walked back to the house. I found Ashley and Stacy in the kitchen

"Bad?" Ashley asked

"God, I wanted to get hit by a bus" I said sitting down on the stool

"I told your dad so he knows that Zane is off the list, remember that tomorrow night you have to give me your two big dates. So Dave will be an afternoon date and Daniel will be a morning date like Zane" Stacy told me

"Got it, what time is the next one?" I asked

"Its 11:35am, I will let Austin know at 12 so your date will be at 1pm. Then Jessie will be at 5pm and Alek will be at 8pm, sound good?" she asked

"Perfect I have enough time in between to change and look nice" I said. At 12:30 I got ready for my date with Austin, I knew I couldn't pick him at all or Daniel, Zane was off completely so that leaves Dave, Jessie and Alek. For sure I am going to pick Alek, now lets see which of the other two will be good. I waited in the living room for Austin. This time I wore a blue one shoulder shirt that I tucked into a striped black and white skirt, black gladiator sandals, gold bangles, and a small black purse. My hair was in a messy side bun and natural make up since it was still sunny out, I saw Austin coming down the stairs.

"Hey Chlo" he said

"Hi" I said

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

We talked about a few things, Austin wasn't such a bad guy. We went to a restaurant that was a little further in from the beach but it had a nice view.

"Get what ever you want" he said smiling

"Thank you" I said

"Now Chloe tell me about your self" he said

"Well you know who my dad is, my mom died giving birth to me, and I have people watching at all hours of the day" I said

"Must be hard, I mean my dad tried to put protectors on me but I talked him out of it. I'm good with people you know" he said smirking at me

"That's good to know" I said

"Chloe I need to be honest with you" he said

"Sure go ahead" I said

"Well the only reason that I came on this is because my parents made me, not that your interesting and beautiful, you are but your just not my type" he said looking down

"Austin, out of all the guys you are the second one that has been honest with me. Thank you" I said

"I do kind of have a thing for your friend though" he said smiling

"Really? Which friend?" I asked smiling

"Amber" he said

"Oh Mai God! Really? Well I heard around that she was interested in you too" I said

"Thank you Chloe" he said smiling

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked

"My parents, they really want me to get picked" he said

"Sorry mommy and daddy, but you got to get what you want not what they want. Talk to Amber, ask her out" I said

"Everything is ok?" he asked

"Yeah, we can be friends" I said giving him my best smile

"Cool, let's get back. You done?" he asked

"Yeah" I said, he asked for the check and paid. As we made our way back to the house we talked a lot about Amber and what he should do for their first date. Yes! Two down, Two to go.

"How was your date?" Ashley asked me once I entered my room

"Nice" I said

"Nice, but I thought you said…" I cut her off

"Nice" I said walking to close the door so no one could hear us

"Ash, it was nice. Austin is a nice guy but he was honest and said he wasn't interested in me" I told her

"That was brave of him" she said laughing

"Yeah now I have two guy to get out of the picture and that's it" I said

"Well you two hours and a half to get ready for the next date, don't forget its Jessie" she said, I saw her eyes light up when she said his name

"Oh Mai God! You like him" I said laughing

"No I don't" she said looking to the side

"Liar!" I yelled

"FINE! I think he's cute, Happy? Leave me alone" she said getting up and leaving

"What's her deal?" Amber asked walking in

"I noticed she likes Jessie" I said

"I could have told you that" she said smiling

"You should have" I told her

"Stacy told me to tell you that she wants to sit down with you after the dates today and talk about how they did, so she is putting the other two dates earlier" she told me

"How early?" I asked

"You have one hour to get ready and meet Jessie in the front porch" she said and walked out

"Thanks" I said, I looked down at my watch it was going to be 4pm so maybe some jeans would do fine. I ran to my closet to find an outfit. I picked blue skinny jeans, a white long wide sleeve shirt with a brown belt under my breast, silver and gold bangles, brown knee high leather boots with a 2 inch heel, and a silver necklace that had a bow on it.

"There done" I said to my self as I looked in the mirror. Now how can I get Jessie interested in Ashley with out finding out it was me, that's going to be hard every time I do something without her knowing she finds out. Well this is going to kill two birds with one stone or should I say two cats, Ashley gets the guy she likes and I get him off my case. Sorry cousin but its for your own good, I thought as I walked out and made my way to the porch. I hadn't seen Alek all day and I was dying to see him and talk to him but I was going to have the date with him after this so I think one more hour can wait.


	9. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	10. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY UPDATE FOR THIS WEEK HOPEFULLY I CANT UNDATE ON SATURDAY AFTERNOON IF NOT AT NIGHT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

* * *

ALEK POV

"Mimi" I said

"Hello Alek" she said walking close to me

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I didn't want anyone to know what Daniel had told me

"Well I heard you were here, my parents came on vacation and I thought I would stop by here and visit" she said smiling at me

"They are here or on the main land?" I asked

"Main land" she said pudding her hand on my shoulder, I grabbed them and pulled them away

"Mimi, its late and I don't think you should be here" I said

"Hey Alek, I thought you were getting food already" Daniel said while walking out of the room

"Not yet, I'll meet you there" I said

"Ok, see you" he said before walking pasted us

"How about I wait for you in your room" she said trying to sound sexy

"Mimi, things are done between us ok? I don't want anything with you at all. Please just leave" I told her

"Your not going to get this girl, I promise you that" she said before walking away

I wanted to scream out of frustration but I walked to the kitchen where Daniel was waiting with two plates full of food

"I win" he said

"Yeah I'll do the dishes" I told him but he could tell I wasn't in the mood

"Was that her?" he asked

"Zane's cousin? Yes" I told him

"Damn I didn't think she would get here so fast" he said

"I'm going for a walk just call me if anything ok" I said before getting up and walking outside

I needed to clear my head and figure out how I was going to get Mimi and Zane out of the way so that I could be with Chloe, having them around was bad because they were not going to let us be happy together.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw Daniel was calling me

"Hey" I said

"Hey when are you coming back Chloe already came back from the date with Zane" he told me

"Really? Did she say how it went?" I asked

"No I haven't seen her but he came and I don't think it went that good because he didn't have a nice face" he told me

"He never has a nice face" I said

"Yeah that's true, well he was talking about the date so I am guessing it didn't go so good" he said

"I'll be home later, did I get a paper for a mini date?" I asked hoping that it would be my turn

"No Austin got it" he said

"Oh ok, well I'll be home soon" I said hanging up. If Mimi didn't leave soon things were going to get messed up, I mean come on we broke up 8 months ago. She cheated on me with a guy from the New York pride, some new guy that just started transforming. Really? A newbie? It doesn't matter who it was the point was that she cheated, that's it nothing else. If you really care about some one you don't cheat on them, just break up with them but don't cheat on them. I was walking back to the house already it was late. I got to my room and found Daniel sitting at the desk that we had there.

"Hey man, that girl was looking for you again" he told me

"I wish she would leave" I told him

"Why don't you like her, I mean don't get me wrong she looks like a slut but she's hot" he said

"Look its long history we meat a few years back and dated during the summer, then a few months back she came the San Francisco and we started dating again but I found out she cheated on me with some guy" I told him

"That's a bummer" he said

"Yeah that's why I cant stand her, its been 8 months and she is still after me" I said sitting on my bed.

"Well Chloe is out with Jessie now so I think that's it for today or maybe one more guy" he told me

"I wish it was me" I told him

"Who knows" he said turning back around. I sat on the bed for a while thinking when he heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it" I said, when I opened the door I found Stacy

"Hey" I said

"Alek this is for you please be ready in one hour and outside in the back yard" she told me handing me a paper. I nodded and then closed the door

"See man I told you" he said getting up and walking to me

"Thank Basset" I said opening the paper

"Dear Alek, I would love to see how fast you can think on you feet you have 1 hour starting now to plan a mini date for us to get to know each other. Think fast and think good. See you soon Chloe" I read out loud

"Oh snap! Dude hurry" Daniel said

"Let's see what I can do" I said grabbing my phone, I'm not use to this place so I had my limits cut down but I do remember when we came with Valentina she took us to this place that was really nice and it had good food. Plus it was close, we can walk there and maybe walk on the beach and see the stars.

CHLOE POV

I was walking on the pier with Jessie talking, he was a nice guy and like the others he was good looking but Alek had won me over and that I cant change no matter what, its like my mind and soul called for him only.

"Chloe look I know that Austin told you he was interested in some one else and you took it pretty good" he said

"Jessie, let me be honest with you ok? I like all of you guys but I never wanted this whole hook up thing the happen. It was my dad's idea and I was against it from the start but I thought I would give you guys a shot any ways" I told him

"So non of us are you type?" he said something in his eyes told me he had hope but for what I don't know.

"No Jessie your not my type" I told him giving him a side smile

"That's ok, your hot and everything but your not my type either" he said

"That's cool, believe me when I say I don't take it personal" I told him, thank Basset! I thought

"So how is this going to work?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Your dad did this for you to find your mate, what if you don't?" he asked

"Well I talked to him and told him that if I didn't find my mate he would let me find him my way and he agreed" I told him

"That's cool, I hope you find him Chloe. Some of us have been trying to hard to get your attention that we didn't act like how we were suppose to and from my part I want to say sorry. I have been a jerk and that's not right" he said

"It's ok, I don't take it personal and I understand you. Friends?" I asked extending my hand to him, he smiled and took it

"Friends" he said

"Let's get back home, I still have one more date tonight before meeting up with the person that gets back to my dad" I told him

"Come on" he said, we started to walk back home. Stacy had texted me and told me she send out the mini date to Alek so I had about 20 minutes to get ready and meet him in the back yard.


	11. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
